Cerita Senja
by psychoarea
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita saat senja menyapa, sebuah cerita singkat tentang suatu hal yang tak sengaja terucap. I need Review XD ! Onegaishimasu DDD


**Waring : Mungkin sedikit/banyak OOC, typo bertebaran XD dan untuk kalimat yang diketik/ditulis miring itu adalah kata-kata dalam hati nurai (?). **

**DOUZO~~~ XDDD**

.

.

.

.

.

Langit kemerahan mulai nampak di ufuk barat, merebahkan hawa hangat yang menyelimuti senja. Dari kejauhan nampak beberapa sosok pemuda berseragam senada seolah berjalan bersama menuju senja di hari itu.

"Aominecchi!" Seru salah seorang dari mereka, siapa lagi dirinya kalau bukan Kise Ryouta.

"Hnn." Pemuda yang dianggilnya tadi hanya menjawab acuh tak acuh. Ya, dirinya adalah Aomine Daiki.

"Na no dayo, kalian berisik sekali." Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut ramah lingkungan itu membenarkan letak kaca mataya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak salah.

"Bukan aku yang berisik tapi Kise." Aomine mengelak, menatap ke arah Kise yang juga menatapnya kesal.

"Midorimacchi sebaiknya kau jangan percaya dengan omongan Ahomine itu."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau menyebutku apa heh?" Aomine mulai naik pitam, dirinya menatap Kise dengan tatapan seolah ingin melemparnya ke luar dari dunia ini (?).

"A-ho-mi-ne! Weks~." Kise menjulurkan lidahnya dan segeralah dirinya berlari menghindari kejaran Aomine.

"Nyam~ Mine-chin dan Kise-chin memang selalu berisik nyam~" Murasakibara Atsushi hanya menatap kedua temannya dari kejauhan.

"Biarkan saja mereka." Komentar singkat terlontar dari pemuda bersurai merah yang kini tengah berjalan disamping Murasakibara.

Mereka terus melangkah menyusuri senja, sesekali kembali terdengar ocehan antara Kise dan Aomine ataupun suara bungkusan snack yang dibuka oleh Murasakibara, atau mungkin terdengar pula kekehan dari salah seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang berada diantara mereka. Sementara itu sosok pemuda bersurai **_baby blue _**hanya menatap teman-temannya dengan tatapan datar dengan segelas **_milkshake _**ditangannya. Sejujurnya pemuda bersurai **_baby blue _**itu tengah tersenyum dalam hatinya saat menyaksikan tingkah aneh dari teman-temannya.

"Kuro-chin sejak tadi hanya diam, **_doushita_**?" Tanya Murasakibara saat langkahnya sejajar dengan pemuda **_baby blue _**tersebut dan meninggalkan pemuda bersuai merah di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Kuroko Tetsuya menjawab apa adanya membuat beberapa temannya sibuk memikirkan hal apa yang sebenarnya sedang difikirnya sosok bersurai **_baby blue _**itu.

"Heh? Kau memikirkan apa Tetsu? Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pemikir seperti Midorima dan Akashi." Aomine berkomentar cukup panjang, membuat sebuah gunting sukses melayang ke arahnya jikalau dirinya tak cepat menghindar.

"Kau berisik Daiki." Pemuda bersurai merah dengan mata **_heterochrome_**-nya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan intimidasi setelah sebelumnya ia melemparkan sebuah gunting ke

arah pemuda berkulit **_tan _**tersebut.

"Oi! Akashi apa kau ingin membunuhku heh?"

"Dengan senang hati." Akashi Seijuro kembali mengeluarkan seringaian iblisnya membuat Aomine diam seribu kata.

"Lalu apa yang kau fikirkan Kurokocchi?"

"Masa depan." Kuroko menjawab dengan datar seraya menghabiskan **_milkshake _**miliknya.

"**_Future_**?"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

"Entahlah hanya terlintas saja difikiranku."

Masih sibuk memikirkan tentang hal 'itu' membuat keenam pemuda tersebut terdiam sejenak. Sesaat Kuroko menatap teman-temannya secara bergantian dan dilihatnya beberapa raut wajah yang tengah berfikir keras. Entah mengapa menjadi begini.

.

.

"Baiklah aku ingin menjadi pilot!" Kise Ryouta bersuara, seolah mengacungkan jarinya ke langit senja

"Hei, Kise kau kan model." Ucap Midorima yang lagi-lagi membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku model?"

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau jadi model saja karena sepertinya kau tidak cocok menjadi pilot." Midorima kembali berargumen dan kali ini mendapat persetujuan dari sosok Aomine Daiki.

_"Dan aku bersumpah, aku tak akan pernah naik pesawat jika kau pilotnya."_

"Cocok kok," Kise seolah tak mau kalah membela cita-citanya, "Aku kan ingin menjadi pilot dan mengarungi langit biru yang indah seperti warna Kurokocchi."

**—Gubrak— **

_"Hanya sebuah alasan konyol dan sepele."_

"Aku juga biru loh, apa kau juga mau mengarungiku?" Aomine tersenyum usil, ah tidak mungkin itu adalah seringaian khas Aomine Daiki.

"Maaf ya Aominecchi, aku tak suka mengarungi langit mendung sepertimu."

**Jleb—** bagaikan ditusuk seribu gunting Akashi, harga diri Aomine Daiki merosot sekian persen (?).

"Memangnya Kise-chin bisa mengendarai pesawat ya?" Entahlah Murasakibara sadar atau tidak saat bertanya demikian.

_"Sungguh aku ingin menggunting kalian semua."_

"Baiklah Ryouta lebih baik kau tetap menjadi model saja." Akashi angkat bicara.

"Tidak mau!"

"Apa kau mau membuat penggemarmu kecewa?" Kali ini Midorima kembali berbicara.

"Itu tidak akan!"

"Nanti kau menyesal loh Kise-chin, nyam~."

"Tidak mungkin Muracchi."

"Apa kau mau tersaingi olehku yang seksi, tampan nan eksotis serta banyak penggemarnya ini heh? Kekeke~ "

**Singgggg— Jlebb— Wushhhhh.**

Dan seketika gunting kembali melayang tepat ke arah Aomine Daiki. Kemudian setelahnya suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Entah karena lemparan gunting Akashi atau karena hal lain, entahlah anggap saja hanya mereka yang tau.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm, oke! Mungkin aku ingin menjadi polisi saja."

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara seseorang yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

**_Loading...~_**

"EEEEHHHH?" Semua tercengang, terkejut dan mungkin berteriak saat mendengar ucapan pemuda berkulit **_tan _**tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Aomine Daiki bertanya seolah tak ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya. Memang sepertinya tak ada masalah bagi dirinya tetapi tidak untuk kelima teman-temannya.

"Apa kau yakin Daiki?" Akashi menatap sang **_Ace _**Teiko itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan cita-citaku?"

_"Tidak! Hanya saja yang salah adalah dirimu yang bercita-cita menjadi sosok tersebut."_

"Lalu?" Aomine masih dengan nada tak bersalahnya.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau menjadi seorang polisi." Akashi kembali bersuara.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Karena—"

"Ka-Re-Na?" Oke, karena kesal nada bicara Aomine naik satu **_oktaf_** terlebih lagi dirinya mengeja kata tersebut.

Serempak semuanya terdiam dan kembali berfikir keras.

.

.

.

Dan tiba-tiba—

"Karena menurut kami Aomine-kun lebih pantas menjadi seorang kriminal dari pada menjadi seorang polisi." Kuroko Tetsuya menjawab datar, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam setelah tersadar dari lamunannya masing-masing.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN HEH—?"

_"Tetsuya kau terlalu jujur."_

_"Kurokocchi kejujuranmu sangat menyakitkan-shuu."_

_"Kasian Mine-chin."_

_"Tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya."_

"Walaupun pahit (?) terimalah kenyataan itu Aomine-kun." Lagi— Kuroko Tetsuya berkomentar dengan wajah teramat datar.

"TETSU!"

_"Kau kejam Kuroko/Kuro-chin/Kurokocchi/Tetsuya."_

.

.

.

.

.

FIN~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_A/N_**** : Maaf untuk ketidak jelasan ff ini XD saya hanya memaparkan apa yang ada difikiran saya dan semua ini hanyalah halusinasi serta imajinasi semata ^^/ dan untuk judulnya abaikan saja hahha *bow***


End file.
